TrainBoy43's Trouble on the Tracks Movie Trailer.
Here is a trailer for TrainBoy43's Trouble on the Tracks movie. Cast (Thomas and Friends Characters) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Bertie the Bus *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *James the Red Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Salty the Dockyard Diesel *Spencer the Silver Engine *Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Oliver the Great Western Engine *Emily the Emerald Engine *Duck the Great Western Engine *Harold the Helicopter *Devious Diesel *Rosie the Lavender Engine *Boco the Green Diesel *Mavis the Quarry Diesel *Daisy the Diesel Railcar *Arthur the Red Engine *Hiro the Oldest Engine *Molly the Holden Engine *Victor the Works Engine *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engines *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck *Annie and Clarabel *The Workmen *Drivers and Firemen *Lady the Magical Engine *Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins *Dennis the Lazy Diesel *Murdoch the Strong Engine *Hector the Horrid Freight Car *Fiery Flynn the Firefighter Truck *Fred the Orange Freight Car *Caroline the Car *The Chinese Dragon *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos *Stepney the Bluebell Engine *Coaches *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car *The Foolish Freight Cars *Den and Dart the Diesels *Norman the Diesel *Paxton and Sidney the Diesels *Luke the Green Engine *Mighty Mac the Double Engine *Duke the Lost Engine *Fearless Freddie the Narrow Gauge Engine *Bertram the Old Warrior Engine *The Ringmaster *Elephants *Passengers *People *Cranky the Crane *Whiff the Garbage Engine *Flora the Yellow Tram Engine *Belle the Fire Engine *Splatter the Scrapyard Diesel *Dodge the Scrapyard Diesel *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel *Arry the Scrapyard Diesel *Bert the Scrapyard Diesel *Rocky the Crane *Stanley the Silver Engine *Charlie the Purple Engine *Billy the Bossy Engine *Porter the Dockyard Engine *Harvey the Crane Engine *Scruff the Garbage Engine *Connor the Big Engine *Caitlin the Big Engine *Winston the Red Car *Timothy *Marion *Gator *Reg *Stafford *Ryan *Mike *Rex *Bert *Jock *Millie *Toad *Slip Coaches *Butch *Terence *Trevor *Bulgy *George *Bulstrode *Merrick *Owen *Jack and the Pack *Skiff *Sailor John *The Blond Haired Girl *and more Special Guests *Casey Jr *Yaemon *Toots *Tootle *Tillie *Katy *Megara *Elsa *Anna *Montana *Emma *Pufle *Ivor *Calley *Jebediah *Georgia *Billy *Pete *Lobby *Doc *Tomson *Alfred *Serena *Melissa *Tom Jerry *Azul *Greendale Rocket *Brum *Radar *Johnny *Huey *Jacob Pneumatic *Jason *Bonnie *Sasha *Ariel *Silver Fish *Kristoff *Sven *Wartime *Farnsworth *Sir Reginald *Big Tim *Cinderella *Cardean *Fearless Freddie *Chugs *Rasmus *Old Rusty *Tracy *Caboose *D51 498 *Humphrey *Rodrick *Minerva *Shelbert *Mary *Cerberus *Steamer *Willie *Alan *Piper *Toyland Express *Rustee Rails *Harry Hogwarts *Jones *Jake *Speedy McAllister *Scott *Pufferty *Steve *Mark *Cerberus *Samson *Barker *Mary *Linus *Billy the Tank Engine *Wilson *Timothy the Animal Train Engine *Brewster *Basil *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) *Train (from Anastasia) *Benny the Cab *Allen *Bart *Speed Buggy *Casey John *John *Dave *Emmet *Little Chug *Choo Choo *Steam Lokey *Edgar *Casey Joe *Evil Train (from The Wind in the Willows) *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Hegrid as Hector *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (from Dumbo) *Casey Jr's Blue Coach (from Dumbo) *Casey Jr's Orange Coach (from Dumbo) *Casey Jr's Green Coach (from Dumbo) *Casey Jr's Red Caboose (from Dumbo) *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Jebidiah's Milk Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Farnsworth's Passenger Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Pete's Freight Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Toots's Freight Cars and Caboose (from Porky's Railroad) *Alfred's Passenger Car (from Porky's Railroad) *Johnny's Mail Car (from The Brave Engineer) *Johnny's Caboose (from The Brave Engineer) *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Frank (from Cars) *Hick Chicks (from Cars) *Lizzie (Cars) *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) *Alan Mack (from Cars) *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Attention, please! I am TrainBoy43. On the Island of Sodor, our adventures present the main hero, his girlfriend, good friend, brother, best friend, nephew, uncle, and parents. Here now are some scenes from a full remake film. (Thomas chuffs his branchine, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his Special Coach) *Sir Topham Hatt: (arrives at Knapford station to see Thomas pulling Annie, Clarabel, and his Special Coach, Percy, hauling three mail cars and a caboose, James, hauling seven freight cars, such as a stone car, a slate car, a tarp car, a boxcar, and three coal cars, and a caboose, and Gordon, hauling his Express train with his four coaches, one being green and yellow in the front, two being dark blue in the middle, and one being red at the back) Now this is a very serious situation. I need an engine to go to the mines and collect some coal so that you can all get back to work. James, I think that's a job for you. *James: (blows his whistle) Yes, Sir. Since you can rely on me, I'll go as fast as I can! (starts off out of the station, pulling his freight train toward the coal mines) *Narrator: But now, there's a lot of trouble coming down the tracks. (James speeds down the track toward the coal mines with his freight train) *James: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (slides off the tracks with his freight cars) Aw... I'm off the rails. *Sir Topham Hatt: James is off the tracks and we need an engine to get him back here. *Thomas: I'll be glad to help, Sir. (whistles in cheerful response and sets off to get the breakdown train and gets James back on the rails) *Narrator: Can Thomas and his friends save James and get him back on the tracks before The Great Festival starts? *Thomas: We can do it! *Narrator: Thomas and Friends: Trouble on the Tracks. Category:TrainBoy43